


The Boss 6

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: The Boss [6]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 70's Bucky strip club AU, Bucky Barnes AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bucky sticks to his promise to keep you safe by whisking you away for a romantic getaway. Meanwhile at Legs, Stevie, Barton and Sam are building the club's defences against a looming threat from Tony Stark.





	

Nat settled herself into one of the emerald green sofas in Stark’s study. The man himself paced in front of her. Despite his small stature, he felt ten feet tall. He relished the news he had been waiting for. He would finally be able to hit Bucky Barnes where it hurt. After all, Barnes had wronged Stark in unspeakable ways. It was only right that justice was served. 

Thinking aloud, Stark relayed his plan to Nat with a sneer: “ _We’ll hit the club the night before Barnes gets back. Leave the trail warm. He’ll come running to find his precious family_.”

Nat nodded.

* * *

 

But that was part of Bucky’s plan too.

He anticipated Stark's next move down to the letter. He had to go away with you to leave Legs looking exposed. And it was no mistake Bucky liked you more than most. He was certain Nat had told Stark this, given that the last two Stark-related incidents at Legs involved harming you. Bucky was determined to get you to safety when things were sure to go awry. So he left, assured by Stevie, Barton and Sam that they could hold the fort.

Unbeknownst to Stark and Nat, the remaining trio at Legs were busy building the club’s defences for when Stark finally came for revenge. 

* * *

 

For you, the days leading up to Monday were long and drawn out. You had to tie up all the loose ends with your school work before Bucky whisked you away. But that was the least of your troubles. You had to actually keep quiet about the whole thing. About Bucky. About L.A. About the trouble you found yourself in. All the while, Angie was practically foaming at the mouth for answers about your recent behaviour.

It all came to a head when Monday rolled around.

Angie came face to face with Bucky when he arrived at her place to pick you up. You hadn’t told Angie that it was Bucky who was dragging you away from your life here for a week. So when she was finally confronted with him, her concern skyrocketed. 

“ _Seriously honey, you’re letting HIM take you to god knows where?!”_ She fretted as Bucky stood silently in the corner of her bedroom waiting for you. For once in his life, he looked well and truly awkward, clasping his hands in front of himself and rocking on his heels occasionally. He resembled a tall, gangly house plant, swaying there and taking it all in, unsure of how to react to Angie's onslaught of questions.

You were much too preoccupied with wrestling against the buckles on your suitcase to form a coherent response. Instead you grunted, acknowledging Angie’s wittering.

“ _Where are you going? I mean, this is short notice! Who are you running from? Is this because of him?_ ” she screeched, jabbing a finger in Bucky’s direction. Bucky's eyes widened.

The buckle on your case finally cooperated, slipping into place. “ _Angie,_ ” you began calmly, “ _everything’s fine. Bucky figured that since I’ve been so stressed out at school, he’d take me on a little vacation._ ”

" _Well_ _I ain’t buying it,_ ” she said plainly, crossing her arms.

“ _Well it’s the truth,_ ” you said, picking up your holdall while Bucky grabbed your case. 

“ _If you go with him, then I’m done with you,_ ” Angie warned as you followed Bucky into the hall.

“ _We’ll talk about it when I get back, Ange,_ ” you called from the doorway. Then you closed the door quietly behind you.

Bucky was already halfway down the rickety wooden steps to the lot. The sun was beating down on the gravel through the trees and there was barely a cloud hanging in the sky. It was a beautiful day. Usually you hated planes, but somehow, it wouldn't be so bad today.

You raced to catch up with Bucky, quickly finding his side. 

“ _Will you two be ok?_ ” he asked sympathetically.

You batted your hand through the air, dismissing the argument you just had with your best friend. “ _Oh yeah, we always fight like that. We’re practically sisters!_ ”

Bucky wasn’t convinced. “ _Well if she really is done with you, I have plenty of space at my apartment. Until you get back on your feet,_ ” he offered.

You whipped your head around to look at him. He was completely serious. You had no idea where Bucky even lived. “ _We’ll be fine!_ ”

He popped open the trunk of his dark green mustang and placed your case in gently beside his.

You were lost in thought, imagining how Bucky lived. If Legs was a reflection of him, you imagined his place to be dripping with class. Chesterfield sofas, mahogany everything, tasteful artworks lining the walls, an extensive record collection and a liquor cabinet in every room. Maybe even a hot tub.

Then he looked at you, resting his hands on your shoulders. He looked like he was about to lecture you but you were quick to give him the kind of sigh that told him he was worrying about nothing. He nodded and let you go.

You ducked into the passenger seat. Bucky lit a cigarette and turned the key in the ignition. And then you were on your way.

The airport was two cities over but that didn’t concern you as the vivd hues of the landscape raced by. You took it all in with your feet resting on the dashboard and the wind in your hair. “ _I wonder what L.A’s like,_ ” you mused.

Bucky chuckled, casting his cigarette out the window.

You turned to him. “ _What’s so funny?_ ”

He gently moved his hand from the gearstick to your thigh and smiled at you. “ _We’re not going to L.A, kiddo._ ”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

His smile grew wider at your apparent shock. “ _Ever been to Europe?_ ”

You shook your head slowly.

“ _I think you’re gonna love Paris.”_

“ _You’re taking me to Paris?_ ” you asked, your mouth dropping open.

“ _Keep up, kiddo!_ ” Bucky laughed.

You turned back to the window, shaking your head again in disbelief. You couldn’t shake off the feeling that you were somehow undeserving. But then you allowed your mind to wander back to what Bucky told you in his office last week. You were his girl.

You _were_ his girl.

You sat up straighter in your seat, smiling to yourself. Your hand found Bucky’s and began tracing circles over his knuckles.

* * *

 

Paris was beautiful. No. It was better than beautiful. It was perfect. And you had only seen the road from the airport to the lavish hotel. A week just wasn't enough.

The hotel was the picture of opulence. Your mouth hung open as Bucky proudly led you by the hand through the grand, marble lobby, lined with elegant portraits and ostentatious sculptures. You felt like you were in a movie. And it only made you feel undeserving once more.

The loft suite you would be staying in offered breathtaking views of the city for miles into the distance, in every direction. Everything was decorated in gold, velvet and blush with the occasional splash of crimson dotted around in crisp white vases.

But the main event was the bed. You were unsure if it was because of the sheer extravagance of the white silk sheets and countless throw pillows or just the jet lag setting in, but the bed was by far the main event. It was, quite literally, a thousand miles away from Angie’s creaky, cramped twin back home.

Instinctively you dove headfirst onto the neatly made bed, allowing the pillows to blissfully envelope you every which way. It wasn’t long before Bucky threw himself down beside you, jolting you into the air as the mattress dipped beneath him and rose beneath you. 

You spied him with one eye through the sea of softness. He did the same with you. His eyes were narrow as he smiled warmly, with strands of hair falling across his face. You knew right then that you would get to meet a completely different Bucky this week. Seemingly carefree and less intimidating than he was back home. 

You rolled on to your back and let out a contented sigh, finding Bucky's outstretched hand.

Both of you slept off your jet lag, sound on a cloud.

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning blanketed in soft silks, still wearing your clothes from yesterday. Light burned through your eyelids and the sound of the drapes being pulled tore away the last remnants of your slumber. You looked towards the window and found Bucky’s silhouette. He was standing there, quite calmly, admiring the city below. You rubbed your eyes and sat up, allowing the covers to fall away from your body.

“ _Morning, boss_ ,” you yawned, stretching your limbs lazily.

Bucky's mind was elsewhere but your voice brought him back to the moment. He turned to you and wandered over. He had an uninhibited softness about him today. “ _Morning, kiddo,_ ” he whispered, wrapping his arms around you, “ _didn’t mean to wake you up._ ”

You curled into him and kissed his jaw. 

He looked over at the nightstand where a spread of pastries and coffee was carefully assembled. “ _They brought breakfast,_ ” he half laughed, “ _don’t get that back home, do you?_ ”

Bucky only had to say breakfast when your stomach began gurgling with need. The last thing you ate was lobster bisque yesterday afternoon, at 40,000 feet above the Atlantic. There was his answer. He slid over and grabbed you a pastry and poured you some coffee. 

You took the opportunity to cast your eye over the swanky suite, now bathed in a hazy yellow, just to make sure what you saw last night wasn’t some jet-lag induced dream. But it was real. Right down to your luggage, dumped at the bedroom door, waiting to be unpacked. 

Bucky returned to your side, handing you your breakfast. He kissed your cheek. “ _Ok, kiddo, I gotta go call Stevie, I’ll leave you to it,_ ” he said.

You nodded and kissed him again, disappointed he was abandoning you so soon.

“ _I’ll be back in an hour._ ”

* * *

 

Back at Legs, the first night of Bucky’s absence went down without a hitch. As expected, Stark sent some of his muscle down to the club to gather intel on the kinds of protections Stevie, Barton and Sam had put in place. Shockingly, there was nothing to suggest that they were expecting the shit to hit the fan, not even Nat knew if there had been any heightening in the club's security. And that was exactly the way Bucky wanted it. Covertly though, for every five paying customers at the club, Stevie had one of the city’s best hitmen there too. The club was in safe hands.

“ _Yeah, yeah, Buck, don't worry about it! We’re on it. You go enjoy your time off with your girl,_ ” Stevie insisted when Bucky called from the lobby of his Parisian hideout.

“ _Remember to call in on my mom though, will you? She gets antsy and starts coming to the club if I don’t call her, you know that. I don’t want her there at all this week,_ ” Bucky warned.

“ _Yeah, yeah_.” Steve hung up.

* * *

True to his word, Bucky returned an hour later.

You were lounging away in the enormous bathtub, puffing away on a cigarette and letting the boiling hot water soothe away your aches. And you weren’t about to get out any time soon. 

You heard his footsteps shuffling away throughout the suite, searching for you. Then they got closer to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

“ _Are you decent?_ ” Bucky asked cautiously.

That was laughable. Bucky owned a strip club. Since when did he care about seeing a naked lady? More to the point, you worked at his strip club. A couple of weeks ago it would have bothered you, being naked in front of him. But you were over being a prude. “ _I'm a stripper, baby!_ _When am I ever decent?_ ” you joked. 

You heard him chuckle as he pushed the door open, peeking around it bashfully. Then you saw his outstretched, leather clad arm, with a ruby red bag dangling from his fingers. “ _A gift for the lady,_ ” he choked out, stifled by his own laughter. 

“ _Ooooh! Lemme see!_ ” you cooed, shifting in the tub. 

Bucky removed the lacy black lingerie from the bag and held it up against his bruising frame. He gave you a twirl, beaming as he went. 

“ _Very nice,_ ” you said, cocking two fingers in his direction and giving him a wink, “ _maybe you can take those off for me later, toots_.”

Bucky’s arms fell by his sides, the skimpy garments hanging between his fingertips. He kneeled beside you, still giggling. 

“ _No…”_  

A kiss.

“ _Those…_ ”

Another kiss.

“ _Are for…_ ”

Another kiss.

“ _You._ ”

You wrapped your arms around him. “ _Spoiling me already?_ ” you asked innocently.

“ _Who else am I gonna spoil? Hm?_ ” he asked. He held up the pair of panties again and looked at you: “ _You gonna model those for me tonight, after I spoil you some more?_ ”

And there it was again. The feeling like you didn’t deserve any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading this series, especially those of you who are sticking with it through each part. I really appreciate it and it definitely keeps me writing more consistently. As always, feedback is always welcome! Tell me what you enjoyed, or what you didn't enjoy; your hopes for subsequent parts. It's all good! Thank you so much.


End file.
